<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Fire in my lungs, can't bite the devil on my tongue. by Onecrazyfangirl</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29562798">Fire in my lungs, can't bite the devil on my tongue.</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Onecrazyfangirl/pseuds/Onecrazyfangirl'>Onecrazyfangirl</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Campaign (Podcast), Original Work, Star Wars - All Media Types, The Defiance</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Making Out, Other</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-02-19</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-02-19</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-18 05:07:00</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,320</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29562798</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Onecrazyfangirl/pseuds/Onecrazyfangirl</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Nova thinks sneaking onto a heavily protected Empire ship as one of the most wanted rebels in the galaxy just to hook up with the propaganda minister is a good idea.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Blue/Original Character(s), Blue/Rodrys "Nova" Dillman, with some backround blue/zero</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Collections:</b></td><td>The Defiance Crew</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Fire in my lungs, can't bite the devil on my tongue.</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>*head in hands* I have nothing to say for myself! Nova (they/he/she) is part of a crew of ocs because my antics spiraled a lot and now here we are. Marlo is made by liam, hi liam you enabled this! There is a lot of Nova lore but importantly they are the capitain and lead of a rock band pirate rebel group that fly a ship called The Defiance and their go to plan is to seduce goverment officials. Hence the predicament Blue is in.</p><p>In case anyone cares Nova is a S'ktri. Did i pick this as their speicies just because they have wings and are really fucking tall? who is to say.</p><p>The title is from Midnight Sky by Miley Cyrus.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Nova breathes heavily as she parts from Blue. They have the minister right where they want him; pinned against the wall of their small dressing room, flushed bright red with her bright lipstick smeared messily across his face, his glasses tossed carelessly at the floor by their feet.</p><p>Nova holds him up lazily, his legs firmly locked around her waist, they are pinning both of his wrists over his head with his one hand. Their wings are splayed, they are looming over Blue who swallows hard and meets their eyes with a shaky gaze.</p><p>It’s almost too easy, they lean in ever so slightly and Blue already lets out a shaky breath.</p><p>“Fancy seeing you here minister,” they say as they lean close enough to almost brush their lips against his “Dangerous really going to a rebel underground concert with no backup? Does anyone even know you are here?”</p><p>Blue whines a bit, squirming under Nova’s hungry gaze. “N-no.” he says shakily.</p><p>“No what, darling?” she murmurs against his lips.</p><p>He makes eye contact with them, fire in his eyes. “No one knows I’m here.”</p><p>Nova smirks, It's as much an interrogation as it is play, “Good.” they say, before leaning the rest bit forward and kissing him roughly.</p><p>He makes a noise at the back of his throat which Nova takes as an invitation, pushing him even harder backwards, their mouth open and hot against his. He struggles half heartedly against their hands, but Nova is a lot stronger than him, and with their free hand they expertly undo the top buttons of his ridiculous undercover disguise shirt.</p><p>Nova kisses his neck like she intends to kill him, almost too much teeth to be pleasant and leaving rough bruises along the collarbone. By the noises Blue is making they know differently, and it is almost melodic when he begs.</p><p>Nova enjoys making powerful people plead mercy at them, be it by the tip of their blade against their neck in the last moments of their pitiful lives or while they are being kissed within an inch of their lives.</p><p>There is a loud knock on the door. “Nova whatever you’re doing we have a mission to get to!” Cres says impatient.</p><p>“Well that's unfortunate for you.” Nova says, still grinning as she let’s go of his hands. He slumps against their shoulder panting.</p><p>“Is this mission really that important?” he asks, his normal annoyed petulance back in his voice.</p><p>Nova hums, letting her hands wander to his hair and caress him gently, “Wouldn’t you like to know.”</p><p>He laughs breathlessly. “It was worth a try.”</p><p>“Well unlike you,” they say, letting him back on the floor and picking up his glasses, “I don’t leave dangerous secrets lying around.”</p><p>His face goes red again as Nova puts his glasses back on and punctuates it with a small kiss. He huffs.</p><p>Nova starts getting ready, easily picking up more mission appropriate clothing and throwing it on, all while grabbing equipment and shoving it in a bag. As they carefully sheath their double-bladed vibrosword at their back they turn to Blue, who looks completely disheveled and has his arms crossed.</p><p>“How do you imagine I’m going to get home?” he says.</p><p>“Sounds like a you problem, pet.” they say smirking disinterestedly.</p><p>He rolls his eyes and sighs and starts typing away on his weird holo glasses keyboard thing.</p><p>Suddenly a small idea starts to form in Nova’s mind. “Oh don’t worry,” he says, voice full of mischief, “I’ll go to yours next time.”</p><p>He smirks back this time, raising to their challenge. “I would not recommend it, you know the Bluebird is very well protected it would be...awfully dangerous.”</p><p>Nova is glad you can’t really see their face get warm, it seems Blue has learned to push their buttons right back.</p><p>-</p><p>“I cannot believe I have to sneak into the Bluebird to steal state secrets!”</p><p>“Nova, no one is telling you that-”</p><p>“I cannot believe you guys are making me do this-”</p><p>-</p><p>Nova almost makes it with no incident, it is late at night as she had to spend a truly ridiculous amount of time slicing into their system, but she’s in.</p><p>They aren’t made for stealth missions, tall as they are with vibrant red hair, blue skin and wings, but they manage to walk through the barren halls of the ship undetected.</p><p>That is until he’s standing face to face with Aava Arek, leaning against a wall, arms crossed and an easy smile on her face. “Nova.” she says with a nod.</p><p>Nova gives her an easy smirk back. “Still working for the empire? Such a shame.”</p><p>Aava sighs “You can’t kill her babe.”</p><p>“Oh but I can,” Nova says a bit of softness in her voice, “if you let me.”</p><p>She shakes her head, a rare real smile on her face. “You’re here for Blue, aren’t you?”</p><p>“Aw does he talk about me?” Nova says easily, the danger of it all finally buzzing around them.</p><p>“No.” she says, “but I can infer, loved your handiwork last time, he couldn’t wear open vests for days.”</p><p>Nova shrugs. “All in a day's work.”</p><p>There is a slight tension between them for a second, Aava looking at them calculating.</p><p>“Embarrass him for me.” she says, turning around and walking away.</p><p>That’s no promise she’ll keep quiet, but it's good enough for Nova as she easily slices into Blue’s bedroom door and steps in.</p><p>-</p><p>Nova isn’t sure how to do it as they walk soundlessly into the ridiculously big bedroom, he doesn’t want to actually scare Blue with his poorly controlled anxiety.</p><p>So they resolve by sitting next to his sleeping body on the bed, and gently rousing him. He looks peaceful for once, his breathing even and his face calm.</p><p>“Oni?” he says softly at being woken up, the implications of which Nova files away in delight.</p><p>She hums. “Not quite.”</p><p>His eyes snap open, hand flying to turn on the small light on his dresser as he stares blarily up at them.</p><p>“What are you doing here?” He hisses.</p><p>Nova looks at Blue for almost too long and smirks. “I feel like it’s obvious.”</p><p>“How did you-”</p><p>“I did tell you I would come you know,” she says and smirks when Blue’s eyes widen like he didn’t expect them to rise to the challenge, “You need better security.”</p><p>Blue’s resolve wavers clearly and he sighs. “What if someone notices?”</p><p>With that Nova easily moves themself to crawl on his lap as he’s sitting up against the headboard, smiling at the way his breath instantly hitches. “We’ll just have to be very quiet.” they lean in and smile almost sweetly “Won’t we minister?”</p><p>He lets out a small strangled noise, his hand is insinticevly on her arm and she easily leans down to kiss him.</p><p>The bed is a novel experience, they’ve done this in dodgy back alleys and dressing rooms and in one memorable but shitty occasion a bathroom. So the ease of a bed and the softness of Blue’s stupid silk pijamas are new, exiting.</p><p>Nova is also used having him pinned against something, or kneeling, but now he's just sitting up with them in his lap and his hands wander, almost shyly, over her body.</p><p>He hovers a hand over their wings, which they can’t help but fan out, breaking the kiss and looking at them like he’s asking for permission.</p><p>It’s almost endearing really, mostly they enjoy the power trip with a small nod and a smile. “You can touch.” they say and he goes bright red again.</p><p>Then he sinks his fingers into their soft blue feathers and Nova’s brain short circuits for a moment, he caresses them experimentally curiosity and hunger equal in his eyes as Nova lets out a shaky breath.</p><p>“Oh that’s good.” they breathe out, and take note of the strangled whine that gets out of Blue.</p><p>She eases his chin up easily and agonisingly slowly leans down to kiss him again, then easily moves to kiss his jaw and then his neck, trailing their sharp teeth against his pulse.</p><p>As they suck a small bruise into his collar he buries his hand in their hair and lets out a strangled cry.</p><p>They sit up, still straddling his lap. “You have to be quiet minister,” they say sweetly, gently brushing their thumb against his mouth “You want to be good, don't you?”</p><p>He does look lovely like this, eyes wide, hair mused, lips slightly swollen and his deep red blush standing out against his pale skin, complimenting his freckles.</p><p>He nods like he doesn’t know how to respond.</p><p>“Would be a shame if you had to call in that boyfriend of yours to kill me.”</p><p>Blue huffs a bit. “Zero isn’t my boyfriend.”</p><p>Nova gives him a look that makes him look away again.</p><p>“Marlo would be sad you know,” she says, they can see the mention of him going through him and it’s really almost too easy. “Although I think I could take him.” she gestures to the sword still sheathed at her hip. “Zero in a swordfight I mean.”</p><p>Blue has a few seconds to consider Nova and Zero in a sword fight and looks away almost embarrassed at how much it clearly affects him.</p><p>“So will you be quiet?” she says, a little more forcefully not quite dinging her nails into his jaw.</p><p>He smirks a bit. “Yes, Captain.” he says and Nova can’t help the shiver that goes down their spine, groans and goes in for a swooping kiss.</p><p>Blue cannot for the life of him keep quiet as Nova goes back to roughly biting bruises into his neck. It amuses her, the fact that now he’s lacking so little self restraint, so he opts for roughly putting his hand over Blue’s mouth.</p><p>“Until you know how to behave.” she says playfully.</p><p>As they trail down again, his neck already covered in bruises, they can’t help but stare at the milky white skin of his shoulder and bite down.</p><p>She can feel him scrambling for something to hold onto underneath her and the bitten back cry into the palm of her hand.</p><p>She parts away grinning, sitting up and staring at him panting and desperate.</p><p>“Nova.” he says pleadingly.</p><p>“Nova what?”</p><p>He takes a handful of shaky breaths. “P-please.”</p><p>Nova smirks winningly as she yet again claims his mouth.</p><p>“Good boy.”</p><p>-</p><p>When Blue wakes up Nova is already long gone of course, the blaring breakfast announcement going loudly over the speakers.</p><p>His glasses are still on his nightstand, although he’ll have to run diagnostics on what exactly it is they’ve taken from him,although he has the feeling it’s more than just top secret information this time.</p><p>He sighs and feels the pain shoot in about three different parts of his body as he sits up, there is a pack of bacta on the nightstand too, and a note.</p><p>
  <em>Sorry about the shoulder, darling. And the knee I presume.</em>
</p><p>And force they even went so far as singing it with a lipstick kiss. He’s absolutely done for, he should’ve murdered those rebels the moment they met.</p><p>And yet he rubs the Bacta into his shoulder, digging around his closet for a turtleneck that wouldn’t look too suspicious.</p><p>I have meetings today. He laments as he looks at the wreck that is his neck and chest in the mirror. Even his hair won't behave and it’s not like he has time to shower.</p><p>“Hey boss?” he hears Zero calling outside the door. “Everything alright you aren’t usually late for breakfast?”</p><p>He rubs his temples, he’s going to need a lot of caff. “Yes, Zero I’ll be there in a moment.” he says and even he can hear how hoarse his voice sounds.</p><p>-</p><p>He can feel three pairs of eyes watching him as he sits at the breakfast table. Aava, that witch of a woman, is smirking like she’s read his mind for every filthy detail.</p><p>“Sleep well Blue?” She asks, sounding oh so innocent.</p><p>He freezes then, quietly remembering the way he had fallen asleep. The softest feathers he ever felt against his skin, gentle hands playing with his hair.</p><p>He had been quite out of it still and realises to his mortification he had asked Nova to stay.</p><p>She had laughed softly. “Don’t worry I’m not shitty enough to leave you yet.” they’d said.</p><p>And then completely and utterly pathetic he had mumbled. “You usually do.”</p><p>He can still hear the way he laughed again. “Well I did quite the number on you today.” their hands brushing the still sore bruises.</p><p>He’d fallen asleep nuzzled into their chest like some kind of lovesick fool and there was no way Nova was going to let him live that down.</p><p>He was snapped back into the present by Aava’s small delighted laugh and even through the vizor he could feel Zero’s gaze on him.</p><p>“Pardon me what are we talking about?” Synox said.</p><p>Blue was very aware how completely and utterly obvious his blush was, accompanied with his general state, so he quickly excused himself from the table.</p><p>-</p><p>About five cups of caff later he finally felt human again to severely regret his choices in life. He wasn’t even sure which ones, just every single one of them.</p><p>Zero walked into the room, worry clear in his voice. “You okay man?”</p><p>Blue thought of Marlo’s dazzling grin and being pinned up against walls and the contrast of Nova’s teeth and their soft feathers. He thought of Zero too, who had been beside him all these years.</p><p>He buried his head in his hands and mumbled something incomprehensible.</p><p>Zero’s voice softened. “Oh Adnau,” he said, “What have you gotten yourself into”</p><p>Blue felt his heartbeat thunder in his chest and thought of smiles and teeth and concerts and swords.</p><p>“I don’t know.”</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>